villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:IamLucifer69/PE Keep Proposal - Zoran Lazarević from Uncharted 2
For my next Pure Evil proposal, it will be about the infamous terrorist warlord Zoran Lazarević from the Uncharted games. What's the Work? Uncharted 2: Among Thieves is a 2009 PlayStation video game developed by Naughty Dog and the sequel to Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. It sets two years after the first game and it is about Nathan Drake, with the assistance of Chloe Frazer and Elena Fisher, racing to find the lost city of Shambhala against the main villain Zoran Lazarević. Who's the Candidate? Zoran Lazarević is a ruthless terrorist leader and war criminal from Serbia. Prior to the events of the game, he was believed to have been killed in a bombing. His goal is to find the lost city of Shambhala and gain the power of the resin from the Tree of Life. This way, he and his army would be able to become immortal so he can take over the world. What Have They Done? Prior to the events of the game, Lazarević was known to have arranged countless crimes that include mutilations, torture and executions. To find Shambhala, he hires Harry Flynn to trick Nathan Drake into stealing a Mongolian oil lamp and go to jail for it. In his first appearance, he is seen executing a soldier for trying to steal one of his artefacts, roaring that he was "surrounded by traitors and fools". In Nepal, he starts a war and killed the rebels, which he uses as a cover to look for a temple that would help him find Shambhala. Upon meeting Drake and Elena, he executes her cameraman Jeff regardless of his injuries before stealing the location of the entrance to Shambhala. During his search for the entrance, he kidnapped a reformed Nazi soldier to comply and had his men raid and destroy a Tibetan village during this time. When the Nazi finished helping, he killed him and left him for dead. Upon finding the entrance, he executed one of his soldiers that Drake held hostage. He then used Chloe and Elena as insurance for Drake to open to entrance. After finding the Tree of Life, he injured Flynn and left him with a grenade, using him as a tool to kill himself and attempting to kill Drake, Elena and Chloe. After gaining the resin to the Tree of Life, he goes power-mad and tries to kill Drake and later tries to provoke him to kill him. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors There is nothing known about Lazarević's past that can justify his actions. He sees history's dictators (including Genghis Khan, Joseph Stalin and Adolf Hitler) as "great men". He believes that compassion and mercy as weaknesses, in which he tries to use in provoking Drake to kill him. He left Harry Flynn to die and killed his own men, showing that he has no regard for his men. He is arrogant and power-hungry, viewing his finding of the Tree of Life as his destiny to become unstoppable. In his last moments, he laughed off Drake's refusal to kill him but would ironically be left screaming as he was beaten to death by the Shambhala Guardians. Final Verdict Overall, I give him a yes. What do you think? Please give a reason as well, or your votes will be invalid. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals